warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tyrant/PvP/Tournaments
Keep cards cost Tyrant version 1.8.44 August 30, 2011 on Kongregate showed 100 warbond buy-in to keep cards in sealed 2 hour tournament (no keep 5 warbond buy-in, blight packs). Tyrant version 1.8.48 August 31, 2011 on Kongregate showed 30000 gold buy-in to keep cards in sealed 2 hour tournament (no keep 5000 gold buy-in, mix gold and enclave packs). This is different than the current page table values, not sure if this was a different version, or ... Slivicon 01:38, September 1, 2011 (UTC) The listed costs are additional costs to keep cards (it's written this way in the XML). I'll make it more clear. --Evil4Zerggin 16:16, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Analysis of tournament payouts I'll use the first tournament as an example: 933 players, 5k buy-in: total buy-in of 4,665,000 Gold * 9 players in top 1% tier earning 36,283 Gold each: 326,547 Gold * 36 players in top 5% tier earning 18,141 Gold each: 653,076 Gold * 46 players in top 10% tier earning 14,197 Gold each: 653,062 Gold * 139 players in top 25% tier earning 5,873 Gold each: 816,347 Gold * 232 players in top 50% tier earning 3,518 Gold each: 816,176 Gold Total payout: 3,265,208 Gold, or 70.0% of the total buy-in. All tiers except the top seem to have one less player than they should. --Evil4Zerggin 00:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC) There was a recent tournament with exactly 1,000 players. The payouts show a 30% house cut very clearly. --Evil4Zerggin 00:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC) It seems the rare case that there are less than 100 players in a tournament (usually happens with WB tournaments) as such top1% is unachievable and the payout for top1% is split amongst the other areas (exception is bottom 50%). I can't confirm this though since WB payouts tend to differ slightly but I'll do some calculatations and compare to results from tourneys. nyahnyahnyah 22:13, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Clarification On Rewards I'm a bit unclear as to the rewards shown in the 2 hour tournament table versus the table shown in the rewards section. Also, why there are no rewards in the 24 hour tournaments table. Are the 2 hour tournament rewards fixed amounts? Are the 24 hour tournament rewards the percentages? I was under the impression all rewards were percentages which changed depending on the number of participants. Slivicon 18:15, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Adding Tournaments To Main Drop-Down I think the tournaments feature is significant enough to have its own spot in the main Tyrant drop-down navigation menu, though I'm not sure how to request this. Slivicon 18:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I second this notion. Easymode 14:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I've added Tournaments to the drop down menu. I find it to be an important navigation tool. It may only be temporary. I have been away from the wiki for quite some time, if Refiner or Ryo (or the community as a whole) feel there are too many link on the dropdown menu feel free to reverse the edit/petition for it to be dropped. If we have to drop one though I would put my vote in for Card Packs. Shadowmaru 22:55, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Shadowmaru. I agree that if there is a need to drop one, I would vote for Card Packs. There are many links to cards and abilities on so many (if not all pages), that it is pretty easy to find out about card packs. I would argue, as well, that the other items on the menu are probably the most heavily sought after areas of information related to Tyrant, with the least after card packs being Arena. Those are figured out pretty early on, I'd say. Missions, Raids, Factions, Tournaments, Achievements; these are major areas of interest for players when looking for information about the game. Slivicon 23:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Payout on warbond-tourneys So ... what is the payout on warbond tourneys? If I pay 5/10 WBs as a buyin and place e.g. top25%, then I get 6/12 ? ~~there are no 10 wb tourneys. if you have a 5wb tourney would get you 6.~~